


(when you gonna realize) it was just that the time was wrong

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, but i promise its happy in the end, or like... halfway through, quite a few break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: They’re perfect for one another. As much as Betty hates that word, it’s the only one that can truly explain her and Jughead. Perfect. Yet everything in both of their lives are screaming at them that it’s wrong, that they aren’t good for each other. So they’re forced to give each other up. Over and over and over.–or, will the timing ever be right for Betty and Jughead?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge (background), Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz (background)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is based on this prompt:
> 
> Two characters who are perfect for one another are foiled by bad timing. 
> 
> i went a bit overboard and ended up with a 12k fic that i'm now uploading in 8 chapters. i really hope you enjoy reading this, although this first chapter isn't the most happiest... i promise they get their happy ending though, so please look out for updates! 
> 
> (title from romeo and juliet by dire straits)

They’re perfect for one another. As much as Betty hates that word, it’s the only one that can truly explain her and Jughead. Perfect. Yet everything in both of their lives are screaming at them that it’s wrong, that they aren’t good for each other. So they’re forced to give each other up. Over and over and over. 

It starts when they’re fifteen. They both attend Riverdale High and meet through knowing Archie Andrews previously. They unofficially become a trio, the three musketeers, unphased by their deep-rooted differences. Then Veronica Lodge waltz into their lives, turning Archie’s head, leaving the three to become the four. But Archie and Veronica start dating, so the four is split into two pairs. None of this bothers Betty or Jughead - they’d gotten on well as a pair from day one, having more in common than either ever had with Archie - so they begin to spend more and more time alone. 

That’s when it truly starts. Them. 

Jason Blossom’s murder investigation is something she wants to do, and he gets dragged along for the ride, happy to spend more time with her. It brings them closer together, further apart from Veronica and Archie. They find out things no fifteen year old should ever know, let alone find out by themselves. It truly messes them up. No one else understands, so they rely only on each other. To begin with, it’s fine. It’s good, actually, with just the two of them. No one really cares about them. His dad’s too interested in alcohol to care and her parents only bother with her grades. But then he kisses her, and somehow word gets around and _everyone_ cares. Suddenly, their fundamental differences matter. Neither of them are sure why, so they attempt to keep their newfound relationship quiet. 

It works for a while, a month or so. Until Alice finds out from Veronica. Apparently, Alice has a deep hatred for the Jones’ and won’t allow Betty to see Jughead anymore. They could cope with stares and comments from their classmates, but once Alice knows, they find themselves with a whole new battle on their hands. They can no longer see each other outside of school, and the time they do have in school is limited. But they cope. For some time.

Despite what everything and everyone is saying, they make it work. Both become experts at keeping secrets and sneaking around. Stolen kisses in the Blue and Gold and secret rendezvous late at night are what keeps them afloat, together and as individuals. 

Over the months, they fall in love. It’s beautiful and tragic, like a true love story, like Romeo and Juliet. Betty can’t imagine her life without him, until one day, she’s forced to. 

It’s the news they’d both been dreading. He tells her during one of their Blue and Gold meetings. Just a few simple words. 

“I’m moving to Southside High.” 

She’d known it was coming. They’d spoken about it, albeit briefly. It wasn’t his fault. After his father’s arrest, he continued to stay in his family trailer, but someone out and he was made to move into a foster family and start at Southside High. It was stupid, really, to think no one would find out, that him and Betty could continue their secret meetings in his empty trailer. But they couldn’t. And it shatters them. 

He’s the one to break it off. A week or so after he transfers, he invites her round to the trailer, where he stayed while his foster family covered for him. She goes with high hopes, sneaking out after her mom had a few too many glasses of wine and doesn’t notice her missing. Knocking on his door with a smile on her face, finally happy to see her boyfriend again. Her good mood is quickly diminished when he opens the door. He won’t look her in the eye or kiss her or even hug her. She can tell immediately that something’s up and she’s forced to initiate the conversation she’s been dreading. 

“Juggie, what’s up?” 

He sighs, still not looking at her. She moves her hand to touch his face, but he’s quick to move away from her touch. 

“Please talk to me.” She’s pleading with him now, yet she’s pretty sure she knows what’s coming. 

“This…” He gestures between them, face emotionless. “It’s not working anymore.”

Immediately, Betty’s eyes fill with tears. She _knew_ this was coming, she just didn’t think he’d say it so cruelly. 

He continues, his facade slip slightly. “It’s just, the sneaking around, not being able to tell anyone. I don’t think I can do it anymore.”

In a way, she understands. She hates the sneaking around, lying to everyone. But she’s willing to deal with that if it means she doesn’t lose him. Apparently he doesn’t feel the same. 

“We’ll make it work; we’ll make anything work.” She lets the tears fall as she speaks. “I love you, Jug.”

“Betty…” he says, rubbing his eyes roughly in an attempt to compose himself. “We can’t.” 

She’s full on sobbing now. All she wants is for him to tell her it was a mistake and to wrap his arms around her while she cries. But he doesn’t. He hasn’t made a mistake. This is real. This is happening. She watches as he blinks back tears. It breaks her heart. _He’s_ breaking her heart. 

“I love you so much, Betty. I’ll never stop loving you.” He takes a step towards her, and takes her hands in his. “But now is not our time.”

She can barely speak, heartbreak drowning her. “Please,” she manages to get out. 

Tears begin falling down his cheeks. “Maybe in another life, maybe in another time, it’ll be the right one.” 

His words sound so heartfelt and genuine and it makes her cry even more. She’s surprised he can’t hear her heart physically shattering inside her. It hurts _so much_. Before she can rationally think otherwise, she throws herself into his arms. He wraps them around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. He lets her sob and sob and sob while he lets the tears flow from his own eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

And that is the last time they see each other for six months. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead tries to make amends, but after 6 months apart, Betty isn't sure.

Betty learns to live with the heartbreak. It lessens with time, but doesn’t disappear like she hoped. Though deep down, she knows that they’re meant to be together, so it won’t be that easy. 

It’s definitely better that Jughead is attending Southside High as they don’t see each other at all. That is until the news of its closure comes. All former Southside High students will now be attending Riverdale High and Betty has just one weekend to get used to the idea of seeing Jughead again everyday. 

She didn’t succeed and all of a sudden Monday is here and her ex-boyfriend is waltzing into school in a Southside Serpents jacket. He looks good in leather, now an air of confidence surrounds him. It’s something she’s not used to, but it’s definitely a good look on him. 

They make eye contact from across the hallway and she can’t help but be filled with hurt. As much as she realises he doesn’t owe her anything, she’s hurt that he didn’t attempt to contact her at all in the past six months. She quickly shakes it off, snatching her eyes away from him, and continues her day. 

Later that day, Betty’s hiding in the Blue and Gold during a free period when she hears the door open. Everyone knows to leave her alone when she’s here, so when she looks up to see Jughead she isn’t surprised. 

Not in the mood, she’s quick to snap at him. “Jughead. I’m busy, what do you want?”

His face shows his taken aback look. “I, uh, just wanted to talk.”

“You were the one who broke up with me, so whatever it is, it’s too late,” she says angrily. She’s not sure where it comes from, and she doesn’t really mean it, but she worries that if she’s anything other than angry with him, she’ll open herself up to more heartbreak.

“I’m sorry, Betty.” He smiles sadly. Her heart goes out to him. She still loves him so much and seeing him look so sad hurts more than even, yet she can’t let her front crack.

“As you told me six months ago, Jughead, it’s not our time,” she spits. 

She pretends to get back to editing the article she was working on just so she doesn’t have to look at him anymore. Everything is screaming at her to apologise, to be _nice_ to him, that maybe they could fix things and she fights it back with a clenched fist under the table. She _knows_ that they’re perfect for each other. But not like this, not here and not anymore.

After a few minutes of refusing to move her eyes away from her paper, she hears him leave. She looks up, and on the other side of the desk is a note. Picking it up, she recognises his handwriting. 

It reads: 

_Betty,_

_I’m sorry I never called. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the jacket. I’m sorry for hurting you. Maybe one day I’ll earn your forgiveness. Maybe one day our time will come._

_Love, Jug._

She lets the tears fall and doesn’t attend class for the rest of the day.

–

It’s hard to avoid someone who attends the same school. She manages it, some of the time, but then they get paired up to do a project in history class. It’s awkward at first - she’s not used to his new confidence, or the jacket - but they still work well together. 

A few days into the project, they’re sitting together in the Blue and Gold office, both writing their parts, when Jughead talks. “Hey, uh, about the jacket…” he trails off.

“Jug. It’s okay,” she replies genuinely. “You don’t owe me an explanation. It’s none of my business anymore.”

“I know, I just want to explain.” She nods, so he continues. “They’re giving me protection. I need it now my dad’s gone. They’re not- We’re not dangerous. We have a bad reputation, but it’s not true, I promise you.”

“Really, Jug, it’s okay. I believe you. That reputation is mostly down to my mom anyway, and I know what she’s like.” 

He smiles at her, risking placing his hand on top of hers.

She smiles back, whispering, “I know you, Jug, I’ll never forget what you’re like.”

For a moment, it’s almost like they hadn’t broken up. Like it’s them and only them. Until Betty’s phone rings, making them both jump apart. Jughead is quick to get back to work, while Betty excuses herself to answer the call. It’s no one important, just her mom reminding her to be home in time for dinner, and Betty’s immensely disappointed that something so trivial ruined her moment with Jughead. 

With a sigh, she gets back to work. 

They spend the next week and a half working on their project together everyday after school. They easily fall back into old habits; it’s like nothing has changed. They bounce off each other, get plenty of work done, and most of all, they enjoy spending time together. For a short time, they’re allowed to be kids. Two young people in love, meant to be. But it doesn’t last long. Of course it doesn’t.

Although they never officially get back together, something visibly shifts between them. He starts kissing her forehead before he leaves, they hold hands occasionally, and they simply _talk_. It’s nice to have him back in her life. Stupidly, she thinks it could be permanent, that maybe this time is their time, that she doesn’t have to wait anymore. 

One fateful phone call ruins it all.

They’d been investigating a string of murders committed by the killer known as the Black Hood. It’s her idea, again, to investigate quietly, just like old times. It would allow them to spend more time together, and maybe find out the truth. He joins the Blue and Gold again so they have the perfect excuse.

For weeks, it’s going well. They follow lead after lead, making progress towards finding the truth. But then Betty starts getting mysterious phone calls from someone claiming to be the Black Hood. She’s manipulated into cutting people out of her life, starting with Veronica. It hurts, but she does it. Afterwards, she’s on the way to see Jughead when she gets another phone call. Reluctantly, she picks it up.

“Cut Jughead out of your life,” the disguised voice says. “Or I will.”

She hangs up without saying a word. She knows, however, that arguing will do nothing. He says he’s a serial killer, and if it really is the Black Hood, she knows he won’t hesitate to kill her, or worse, Jughead.

So that evening, instead of going over to his to tell him the truth, to ask if they can be official, she goes over with her mind whirling with lies she can say to get him to stay away, to save his life. 

Knocking on his door, her heart is beating faster than ever and her hands shaking. She dreads his answer and she dreads what’s about to happen.

When he answers the door, he has a grin on his face, obviously very happy to see her. Usually, she’d feel the same. But she can’t be happy, not tonight. She watches his face drop when he sees her expression. She feels awful. How can she do this to him? They were doing so well! 

She reminds herself of the Black Hood’s words. _Or I will_. She’s doing this to protect him, to keep him safe and alive. It’s for him, she keeps telling herself. They can pick it back up later. 

She takes a deep breath. “Hey, Jug. I need to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you & i'm sorry
> 
> please stay tuned for more, i promise it'll be worth the wait


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day before Betty goes to college. Seeing Jughead digs up some old feelings.

Betty’s life takes a turn for the worse after that fateful evening. Just a few weeks later, she finds out that her father is the Black Hood - and the one calling her. He gets arrested and her life is ripped apart. She never gets the chance to talk to Jughead, finding herself involved in her father’s court case, while her mother and sister get sucked into a cult, with promises of better lives. So Betty is left fighting to get them out, while attempting to maintain half-decent grades at school to get her own better life. And before she knows it, senior year is rolling around. She sees Jughead around school occasionally. He no longer wears the Serpent jacket, and still talks to Archie, unlike her. After they found out her father was the Black Hood - and so the one who shot Archie’s dad - he didn’t want anything to do with her, and in turn, removing Veronica from her life completely. Betty survived on her own, but recently, the news of the Blossom and Cooper relations meant Betty and Cheryl became quite close. 

Other than that, she is alone. She misses Jughead everyday, constantly tempted to strike up a conversation with him. She never does, though, sure that he would side with Archie. So she trudges through senior year mainly alone, pushing herself to get the grades to go to NYU. 

And she does. She gets in. She’s _happy_ , for the first time in so long. It’s all she’s ever dreamed of, but something feels _missing_. 

Jughead. From day one, she knew that they’re perfect for each other. Time is never on their side though. It’s always wrong. 

She tries not to let it affect her - she knows it shouldn’t anymore - but it does anyway. 

Being Betty, she gets on with it. It’s the final summer before everyone leaves for college. She spends a lot of time preparing, organising and reorganising her stuff. Surprisingly, Cheryl is helpful, and Betty sees her as much as possible. Which is why when Cheryl invites her to an end of senior year party at Thistlehouse, she feels inclined to attend. 

It’s the final Friday before everyone leaves for college. Betty gets to Cheryl’s early to help her and Toni set up. It’s nice to see them both so happy together, especially after everything Cheryl has been through, but Betty can’t help but be jealous. They must notice as they’re both quick to suggest group shots. It’s not something she’s usually do and it burns slightly. Though two or so later, her nerves subside slightly, which allows her to enjoy herself as people start turning up.

An hour into the party and it’s in full swing. Betty finds herself talking to Kevin, who she’s known forever but spoke with less and less after everything with her father. It’s nice to talk to him again. He’s always been friendly, never held any grudges or never judged her for her family. He’s like a breath of fresh air - something Betty needs more of in her life - so when she finds out he’s also attending NYU, she’s quick to promise to keep in contact with him this time. Seeming equally as happy with that as her, they arrange future meetings for when they’re in New York. They chat for half an hour or so before Kevin excuses himself.

Betty feels lighter after their chat - and her fair amount of alcohol - so decides to mingle with some of the other guests, but not before getting another drink. 

On her way to the kitchen, she bumps into Cheryl and Veronica.

“Cousin Betty!” Cheryl half-yells. “Over here! You must chat to us!”

Feeling awkward at the thought of talking to Veronica, she tries to make up an excuse. “Sorry, Cheryl, I’m just going to get some air. Maybe later?”

“C’mon, Cousin. Just a few minutes.”

“Okay, okay,” she replies, knowing better than to try again. She did say she was going to mingle, she thinks to herself. 

Surprisingly, Veronica is civil to her. Nice, even. They stay chatting for long after Cheryl leaves to find Toni, talking about their summers, their plans for college and the party. 

As the conversation comes to a natural end, Betty goes to excuse herself to finally get another drink. Veronica, however, starts speaking once more.

“B, before you go, I just want to say that it’s been lovely talking to you again. I’m sorry for everything that went down between us and I wish I would’ve said something sooner.” She sends Betty a sad smile.

“It’s okay, V,” she says honestly. “We both said things we didn’t mean - it’s ancient history now. But for the record, I’m sorry too.”

“Please can we stay in contact now? I don’t want to lose my best friend again,” she replies, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Of course. I mean, as long as Archie’s okay with it?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about him. He’ll be fine.”

They both smile at each other, before Veronica pulls Betty in for a quick hug, waving her goodbyes as she walks off. 

Betty feels like everything in her life is coming together. Just in time for the end of senior year. She feels as if she can leave Riverdale _happy_ and with friends. It’s a good feeling, one she never thought she’d get to this point. 

At that moment, she notices Jughead walk through the room, and thinks that maybe there’s one final thing she can fix this evening. 

–

It’s well after midnight when she finally feels brave enough to talk to Jughead. If she’s being honest, she’s surprised he’s stayed this long, but maybe she doesn’t know him like she thinks anymore. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices him excuse himself from talking to Archie and Toni and head towards the back door. She follows him out there, glad when she sees only a few people scattered around the garden. 

He leans against the wall and she takes the opportunity to just watch him. He’s grown up a lot since they were together. He still wears his beanie, though, but the heavy leather of the Serpent jacket no longer weighs him down. The faux confidence he gained from the jacket seems to have turned into a slight air of real confidence. He looks good, she thinks. He looks _happy_. She really doesn’t want to be the one to ruin that. Part of her thinks about turning around, leaving this and him behind - maybe like she should’ve done a long time ago. But an even bigger part of her can’t. She knows this is a risky move, yet she can’t stop herself. She has to do this. She needs to do this.

Walking towards him, she takes a deep breath. 

“Jug. Hey,” she says awkwardly. His eyes meet hers and she thinks she can see them light up. She’s quick to dismiss that thought, not wanting to falsely raise her hopes. 

“Wow, Betty. It’s been a while.” He flashes her a smile - one she knows is real.

She tries to sound as casual as possible. “It sure has. How are things?” 

“Getting there,” he replies with a shrug. “How about you? I heard things haven’t been easy.”

“You can say that again.” She laughs slightly. “I think everything might finally be coming together though. It’s been one hell of a journey.” 

“I’m glad it’s getting better,” he smiles. 

They chat about their respective futures for a while. She tells him about NYU and he seems genuinely excited for her. He tells her that he’s proud, that she’s finally gotten what she deserves. It’s lovely and heartfelt and she feels like she might be able to fix what’s left of them after all. But then he tells her that he has to stay in Riverdale. His dad gets out soon and he’s staying to look after him. He’s missing out on college so he can be with his dad. She feels sad for him, because he deserves more than anyone to go off to college, but she knows him and she knows he’s only doing what’s best for his dad. Selfishly, she’s sad for herself because she realises that this might be the last time she sees him.

A moment passes where Betty doesn’t know what to say. Jughead doesn’t say anything either. They just stand awkwardly, both not wanting to leave but not knowing how to continue the conversation. In the end, Betty decides to say what she’s been meaning to for longer than she’d admit. 

“Look, Jug. I know this is probably a bit too late, but I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything that went down between us. I could’ve- I should’ve explained, apologised earlier. So I’m sorry. You deserved better.” 

During her small speech, she can’t bear to look at him. Her eyes focus on a mark on the wall behind him instead. She can’t see his reaction at her words, not when she still feels this way about him. It’d be like breaking her own heart. 

When he doesn’t reply straight away, she risks a look. His face is almost unreadable at a glance, but when she meets his eyes, she can see a sadness glazed over them.

“Betty,” he whispers, bringing a hand up to rest on her shoulder. “It’s okay. We both made mistakes back then.”

Her own eyes fill with tears at how genuine his voice sounds, at his touch, at how much she _missed_ him. She wants to tell him as much, she wants to kiss him, she wants to be with him forever. But she can’t. She leaves tomorrow and he’s staying. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever come back. She can’t do that to him.

She thinks about his words that day all those years ago. _Maybe in another life, maybe in another time_. This isn’t their time. Maybe it’ll never be their time. Maybe he was right after all - that in another life, they are together, it is their time, and they’re _happy_. 

But that time is not now. 

She lets the tears fall and she thinks he must be feeling similar to her because when she looks up at him, the same heartbroken look covers his face. They stare at each other for a second before he pulls her into a big hug. One she knew so well. He feels like coming home and it makes her sob even harder. 

_I love you,_ she thinks. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

She never says it out loud. 

And true to what she previously thought, that’s the last time she sees him for years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are they making progress? ...maybe? find out in the next chapter!
> 
> as always, thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty goes back to Riverdale after 3 years. Does she find who she's looking for?

The next day, Betty bids farewell to her hometown and sets off to begin her new life in New York City. She spends the first few days settling in and meeting new people before reality sets in: she’s _alone_. Everything she’s ever known is back in Riverdale while she’s here in a new city. But she’s Betty Cooper and she’s strong, so she gets through it. 

Eventually, she finds herself actually enjoying college. Not so much the partying side of things, but luckily she has Kevin to keep her company on nights both in and out. She enjoys her course and makes just a few new friends. It’s nice, it’s good, but she can’t forget what she’s left behind. Or, who. They were meant to be. They _are_ meant to be. That’s what she used to think. Now, she’s not so sure. 

Over the months, she learns to leave most aspects of her old life behind. If anyone asks about her family, they get a polite smile and a vague answer that gives nothing away. It’s best that way, she thinks. It gives her a clear future to write how she wants. 

And she does. Time rolls by, and suddenly she’s three years into her four-year degree, three years of living in New York and three years without going back to Riverdale. 

It’s refreshing in a way, having not gone back to the place with so many awful memories in so long. She finally feels free from her past. 

But not a day goes past without thinking about who she’s left behind.

She has no idea if he still lives in Riverdale. Three years is a long time. He could be anywhere in the world. And that’s if he’s still alive, although she suspects she would’ve heard if he wasn’t. She hopes he got out, that he’s out there living life to the full. Hell, he deserves it more than anyone she knows. She wonders if he still thinks of her, too, like she does him. In a way, she hopes he doesn’t. It’s been three years. He should’ve moved on by now; _she_ should’ve moved on by now. 

Yet she hasn’t. 

She misses him and she misses home, as much as it pains her to admit it, so when Cheryl invites her to stay at Thistlehouse over the Christmas and New Year period, Betty accepts with a smile. 

Stepping back into Riverdale for the first time in three years makes Betty feel strange. Everything is so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. It feels like home in a way that New York never has, but she still hates it for the hell it put her through. Regardless, she is glad to be _home_. 

The Christmas period at Cheryl’s is relatively uneventful. Her, Betty and Toni all drink and eat too much, exchange gifts and avoid going outside. They don’t see anyone else and it’s nice. Betty enjoys it more than she thought.

Then, the day after Christmas arrives and she’s simply chilling in her room for the stay when Cheryl enters with a pot of tea and something on her mind. Betty knows that it means it must be serious, and sighs when she realises what’s about to be said.

“Cousin,” Cheryl says, somehow opening to door while holding a tray with a teapot and mugs. “How are you doing?”

Now, Cheryl never asks anyone how they are unless she’s about to say something they don’t want to hear. Betty knows this from experience, and isn’t afraid to let her know.

“Cheryl, what do you want?” she replies.

Cheryl puts the tray down and sits next to Betty with a sigh. “It’s about Jughead, cousin. I think you need to see him again. He still lives in Riverdale, you know.”

“And say what? ‘Oh, hey, Jughead. It’s been three years since we last spoke but somehow I still think about you everyday and I think I still love you.’? Yeah, I’m sure that’d go down well.” 

_Shit._ Betty’s sure that’s exactly what Cheryl wanted to hear, and she just handed it straight to her without a fight. She thought she could be stronger than that. Turns out, Jughead makes her weak. 

“Betty…” She places a comforting hand atop Betty’s. “I didn’t know you felt like that.”

Betty just laughs, snatching her hand away to rub her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears threatening to fall. 

After a moment, Cheryl speaks gently. “I still think you should try and talk to him. You don’t have to tell him anything, but it might do you both good.” 

She sighs loudly. “I guess you might be right.”

“As always,” Cheryl jokes.

“Thank you, Cheryl,” she smiles. “Do you happen to know where I might find him?”

Her sly smile suggests that she planned this, but for once, Betty doesn’t mind her scheming plans. 

—

Walking through the belled door of Pop’s reminds Betty of her time growing up here. Out of everywhere in this town, Pop’s holds some of her better memories. Meals out with Archie, late nights with Veronica, dates with Jughead. It’s strange, she thinks, to be back here after all this time. Her brain replays the memories and she feels like she’s watching them back as if she’s an outsider, that none of that happened to her, when in reality, she lived through it all - the good and the bad. 

She glances around, taking in the surroundings she once knew so well. The booths she used almost daily are still the bright red she remembers fondly, the floor still black and white tiles, and of course, Pop Tate stands behind the counter smiling brightly at her. 

“Oh my, is this really the one and only Betty Cooper in front of me after all this time?” he exclaims. 

“It certainly is,” Betty giggles, taking a seat. “It’s been over three years; I’m surprised you remembered me.”

“Of course, you’ve always been one of my favourites.”

“Likewise, Pop.”

“What can I get for you today, Betty?” He flips open his notebook, ready to take her order.

“Just a strawberry milkshake please. And, uh, a question, if you don’t mind.”

“Absolutely.”

“Have you seen Jughead today? I was told I might find him here,” she asks anxiously. 

“Ah. He left right before you got here. I’m sorry.”

She doesn’t bother hiding the disappointment in her voice. “Oh, okay. No worries.”

“I’ll get you that strawberry milkshake,” he says with a sad smile, before walking off.

Betty feels tears building up. After the courage it took to get here, she’s _upset_. She thinks that maybe she doesn’t have the right to be after three years. Before she let the tears fall, Pop brings over her milkshake. She thanks him with a smile and takes a sip. It tastes so familiar and allows her to be momentarily happy that she’s home. 

She drinks her milkshake without anyone talking to her. It’s nice, she thinks, to be back here without distraction. She gets lost in nostalgia, and finds herself thinking about him again. 

_It was a few days after Jughead moved to Southside High. Everything around them was imploding and they were slowly losing each other. Both could see it happening but neither knew what to do. They barely saw each other anymore and it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain their relationship. They had arranged to meet in Pop’s after school one day. Betty arrived early, as always, and ordered them both milkshakes. Jughead, however, didn’t turn up on time. She waited and waited, wanting more than anything to see him. Forty minutes later, the bell signifying someone entering rang. Betty turned around, only for her eyes to be met with him. She can’t stop the smile that spread across her face._

_“Betty Cooper. You are a sight for sore eyes.”_

_She got up, glancing around quickly. She noticed hardly anyone is around, so in an unusual public display of affection, allowed him to pull her in for a kiss. Her hands found their way up to his face, and his held her waist. It was so full of love and affection, so much so that Betty forgot about their recent lack of contact. They pulled away a few moments later, moving to sit opposite each other in a booth. It was on that day when he told her that he wished they could just go, get out of Riverdale on that back of his motorbike and_ go _. Somewhere that their fundamental differences wouldn’t matter, and no one would care that they were together._ Like Romeo and Juliet, _she had replied,_ but we live happily ever after. _That day, there was nothing she wanted more. Yet that was the time they were last in Pop’s together._

Until now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting there!! as always, thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty talks to Jughead after 3 years. How does it go?

Betty is far too lost in thought to notice the bell ringing. She doesn’t look round straight away, like she did back then.

“Betty Cooper.” 

It is a statement that brings her back to reality. She snaps her head around to look at him. And there he is, standing in front of her, looking only slightly different from when she last saw him. 

“Jug?” she questions, unsure of her eyes.

“I heard you wanted to see me.” He’s grinning at her, and she is _so_ happy to see him again. 

Her smile matches his. “I did- I do, I really do.”

“Can I sit?” he asks, pointing to the space opposite her. She nods, so he slides into the seat.

There’s a moment of awkward silence, and Betty starts to worry. She wonders whether she’s doing the right thing. Maybe they won’t get their time in this lifetime. Maybe they’re not meant to be, like she thought. Hell, it’s been three years. Maybe he has someone else. Maybe he doesn’t want her anymore. 

But he’s here. He found her, he’s sat with her, willing to talk. That must mean something, she thinks. 

“Jug?” she asks, looking up at up. “What are you doing here?” “I bumped into Cheryl. She told me you wanted to talk,” he shrugs.

“But what are you really doing here? I know you wouldn’t have come if you didn’t want to.”

He sighs. “It’s been a long time, Betts.” He flashes her a small smile.

“I know, Jug, I know.”

He avoids her eyes, choosing to stare at the table instead. “I, uh- I’ve hoped, over the years, that I’d see you again, that maybe I could fix some past mistakes?” It comes out sounding more like a question than a statement. 

“I’m sorry it took so long.” She places her hand on his that’s resting on the table. “There’s a lot we have to talk about. But not here.”

“Okay. I have a place we can go.”

Twenty minutes later, she’s getting off the back of his motorbike at a quiet part of Sweetwater river she’d never been before. The ride here was an overload of emotions. She’s ridden with him before, but only once or twice, so she was _scared_ , clinging to him for her life. It’s the closest she’s been to him in years and her heart is still beating faster than she thought was possible. He’s always had an affect on her, but not this much. It’s new, it’s different, and it’s nice. 

It’s freezing out, but she doesn’t mind. He leads her towards the edge of the river, hands clasped together as if there is a _them_. He doesn’t mention it, so neither does Betty. She simply follows him through the trees, towards the river edge. 

They reach the destination he had in mind. It’s a small clearing by the river. Secluded, unseen by anything. She wonders how he found it, while appreciating the beauty of it. She’s surprised, in a way, that somewhere in the town she once despised can be so pretty. But Jughead always found beauty in bad times and places. 

“I used to come here when things got bad at home,” he admits, as he sits down, staring out at the water. “When my dad first got out, things were tough. He started drinking again, and I was angry. He had a second chance, and I thought he’d ruined it, and ruined my life in the process. I couldn’t go to college because of him, so I was angry _at_ him. But so was he. We clashed a lot and sometimes, I needed to get out for a while. That’s when I found this place. As far as I know, no one else knows it exists.” 

Betty finally sits down next to him. She had no idea things got that bad for him. _Why would I?_ she thought, _I never bothered to call, or even text._

“Oh, Jug…” she sighs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through that. How are things now?”

“They’re better. My dad’s training to be the next sheriff actually. Can you believe it, a Jones man on the right side of the law?” He chuckles lightly. 

“Wow. That’s amazing. I’m happy for him; I’m happy for _you_.”

“Thank you, Betty.” He turns towards her, smiling. “And how are you? How’s New York?”

“I-” She pauses, letting out a sad sigh. “I don’t know, Jug. I thought it was for the best, you know? Getting out of here, leaving it behind. I _hated_ it here, but coming back made me realise that maybe I was wrong. I miss it, more than I ever thought.” Tears fall from her eyes. “I miss _you_.”

When he doesn’t reply, she forces herself to look at him. Her eyes are met with his, glazed over with tears. He’s giving her the same look he gave her when they first said _I love you_. It’s one full of love and hope, something she saw a lot when they first got together, but less so in later years. Now, it’s back. And she thinks that maybe, just maybe, this is their time. They’ve been through so much both together and apart. It’s been years and _still_ they’re drawn to each other. She came back for him, and she’s just hoping that she isn’t too late. 

“Juggie?” The old nickname slips out, sounding like a question, a plea for a sign, for _anything_. 

His eyes never leave hers, and he’s smiling at her. That same look she thought she’d never see again. She thought she’d never see _him_ again, and now they’re here, together, she knows she can’t wait any longer. 

She can _make_ it their time. 

In a blur of emotions, she’s moving towards him, cupping his face, and he’s leaning in, hands holding her, and suddenly, they’re _kissing_. They’re kissing for the first time in years and Betty feels like she’s home and that he’s the only person who can make her feel _whole_. It’s full of love and passion and it’s everything they’ve both been waiting for. 

Neither make an effort to pull back, just happy to be with each other again. They simply keep on kissing, in a place that once served as Jughead’s escape. It’s cold but they don’t care. This is right. They’re meant to be together, and nothing can stop them anymore. 

After some time - it could’ve been forever to Betty - Jughead pulls back and leans his forehead on hers. She opens her eyes, but his are still closed. She can see that he’s just as lost in her than she is him. Closing her eyes again, she allows herself to be in the moment. His hands are holding her close to him, grip like he’s scared he’s going to lose her again. He’s breathing deeply, and her hands are holding his face, making sure he doesn’t move away from her. Everything is _him_ and she doesn’t think she’s ever been this happy. It’s better than anything she could’ve hoped for over the years. 

_I love you_ , she thinks, _I_ choose _you._

He leans back, removing his hands from her in the process, so she drops hers from his face. She opens her eyes to see that smile again. _God_ , she’ll never tire of seeing it. How did she go years without it, without him? 

He looks down, taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. In a way, it’s a symbolic action. It shows that there is a _them_ to be discussed, that they both want it. To show that she agrees, she squeezes lightly, and sends him a genuine smile when he looks back up. 

“Hey, Betty?” he asks, sounding nervous. “Do you think… I mean, is this real?” He holds up their joined hands.

“It is for me, Jug,” she answers honestly. 

“How will it work?” He looks out at the river, sad looks overtaking his face. “I mean, we couldn’t make it work when I went to school on the other side of town and now you have a life in New York, and I can’t leave my dad yet and-”

“Jug.” She waits until he looks back at her before continuing. “We’ll make it work, I promise.”

He nods, obviously still unsure. 

“Is it for you?” she asks. He gives her a confused look. “Is it real, I mean? For you?”

His face softens. “It’s always been real with you, Betty.” 

He leans in to kiss her again. This time, it’s more grounded. Gentle, but still filled with the same love as before. It doesn’t last long, though, as Betty involuntarily shivers.

“Come on,” Jughead giggles, pulling her up. “Let’s get you somewhere warm.”

They walk back to his bike in silence, hands still clasped together. He hands her his jacket and she gets on the back. He rides off without telling her where they’re going, so she just closes her eyes and lets the feelings of him overtake her. She feels like she’s floating, flying, both from him and speeding through the streets of Riverdale. She feels like she’s finally learning how to love this town again, and how to love him _properly_ \- the way he deserves. And it’s beautiful and difficult, but this time, she’s ready to do it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays!! i hope this is a good holiday/wednesday treat. they're finally getting there :') 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading. next chapter tomorrow if all goes well


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead spend some more time together.

Betty opens her eyes when they finally come to a stop. She stumbles off his bike and looks around. _Oh_. They’re back at Pop’s. She looks over at Jughead, giving him a confused but happy look.

“I’m treating you to some warm food,” he laughs. “Let’s call it… an unofficial date.”

“Aren’t we doing this the wrong way?” she grins, and he just laughs again. “But I suppose some food would be nice.”

“Food is _always_ nice, Betty.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Never change, Jug.”

His face breaks out into an even bigger smile than before. “Plus, we have lots to talk about.”

She leans down to press a kiss to his lips, and Jughead pouts at her when she pulls away.

“Come on,” she says, pulling his hand, and by extension him, towards the entrance. “Food is calling us.” 

They enter Pop’s, still holding hands, both with massive smiles on their faces. It’s quieter than it was earlier, with only two other people occupying separate booths. They silently choose a booth - the one they always chose when they were younger - and sit on opposite sides. A waitress comes over, so they quickly place their orders, before continuing their conversation. 

“So…” Betty says. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well.” He lets out a breathy laugh. “Us, I suppose. If there is an ‘us’ to talk about.” 

Betty lets her hand rest on the table, prompting Jughead to bring his up to intertwined their fingers. 

“I’d like to think there is an ‘us’,” she says through a smile. 

“Me too, Betts, me too.” 

The waitress interrupts them with their food. She places down their five plates - a burger each, two fries, and onion rings to share - and they thank her before she walks off. Looking down at their shared food, Betty thinks about how she learned long ago that she is lucky to have Jughead share food with her, yet it’s something that still manages to make her happy. He makes her very happy, she thinks.

They eat in silence, both enjoying their food while stealing glances every so often. They bump hands while taking onion rings and it makes them both giggle, giggle like the young teenagers in love they once were, now grown up. Yet some things never change. 

_I love you,_ she thinks once more, _I never stopped. How could I?_

She wants to tell him, but what if it ruins everything? It’s too soon and three small words could make or break what they have going on. Betty can’t risk that, not yet, maybe not ever. Instead, she watches him as he eats in silence and occasionally risks small glances at her. Every time she catches him, she’s rewarded with the biggest smile, one she can’t help but return. She’s undeniably _happy_ , yet something is playing on her mind. He must sense that something is wrong. 

“Betts?” His voice sounds unsure. “You okay over there?”

“Did you have someone else?”

“What?” he snaps. 

She sighs. “It’s been years, Jug.”

His defence drops. “Betty…” 

“Please. I want to know.”

“Okay,” he says softly, pausing slightly. “When I heard from Archie about how well you were doing in New York, I convinced myself you’d moved on, forgotten me, for good this time.” He takes a deep breath. “I went to the Whyte Wyrm, and drank more than I’ve ever had before. I tried to kiss Toni, but I was crying so much and she pushed me away. She was the one to help me sort myself out, but there was _nothing_ there. And that’s when she told me that she’s more into girls. A few weeks later, she told me about Cheryl.”

“Is that how Cheryl knew…” she trails off, everything making sense to her.

“Yeah. Toni’s been helping me, so the information made its way to Cheryl.”

“Wow,” Betty giggles. “Cheryl should try her hand at matchmaking.”

He laughs. “Don’t tell her you said that, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

She smiles, but her face quickly drops. 

“It’s always been you, Betty. Even when I didn’t think it would ever happen, there was never a doubt in my mind that it’s _you_.”

She allows him to thread their fingers together across the table. “I-” _I love you_. “I feel the same, Jug.”

He smiles. “Since you asked, have you had anyone else?”

“A couple meaningless kisses in the first year of college. But I wanted them to be _you_ and they weren’t, so nothing ever stuck.”

“Okay.”

She tilts her head in confusion. 

“The past is the past,” he shrugs. 

“And the future is ours to write.” She smiles, giving him a knowing look.

“I believe you may have read that somewhere, back in the day,” he jokes.

“Back in my editing days, yes.” 

He doesn’t reply, he just looks at her with a smile on his face. He looks like he’s reminiscing, and she is too. 

_Betty and Jughead had been working on their joint project after he’d transferred back to Riverdale High. It was going well, they were getting over the awkwardness and finally being able to enjoy spending time together again. They’d reached a pause in their work and had been mindlessly chatting. Out of nowhere, he reached into his bag and gets out a folder._

_“Hey, Betty?” he’d said awkwardly. “I know things are… different between us, but you’re the best editor I know. I was hoping you’d be able to glance over this?”_

_He handed over the folder as she said, “Yes, of course,” with a smile._

_As soon as she got home that evening, she hid in her room, locked the door and started reading. She lost herself in his writing, as she always had. It was amazing, but she still managed to defile it with her red pen, just like he wanted. She loved reading his work, and she found this latest piece to be his best yet. She told him so the next day, to which he gave her a bashful smile. It was just like old times, but soon just a distant memory._

He interrupts her trip down memory lane when he squeezes her hand and starts talking. “This time, I hope it _is_ ours, you know?”

“Just me and you, Jug. Together.”

And with that, he pulls her halfway over the table into a passionate kiss. They both smile into it, clinging onto each other as if they’re the only thing keeping the other afloat. 

They kiss and hold each other for what is probably far too long in such a public place. Luckily, it’s late enough that there’s only one other customer around, and Pop now. 

Pop who clears his throat, making them both jump apart. Pop who teases them for their public display of affection.

“Well, I take it your ‘chat’ went well?”

Betty goes red, quickly sitting back down and staying silent. Jughead, on the other hand, is grinning like an idiot, and stays standing.

“Sorry, Pop,” he says, unable to stop smiling. “But yes, yes it did.”

“I’m happy for you, kids,” Pop replies, shaking his head smiling. He walks off after that, leaving just the two of them.

Jughead shuffles over to Betty’s side of the table, holding his hand out to her. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

She takes it, standing up. They walk out in silence, hands still clasped together, coming to a stop at the side of his bike. 

“Hey, uh, I would invite you back to mine but my dad…”

“It’s okay. I’m sure Cheryl will have a lot of questions anyway,” she chuckles. 

“I’ll see you soon though, right?” He sounds nervous, unsure. 

She leans forward, kissing him softly. “Yes, please. Tomorrow I hope.”

“I think that can be arranged,” he smirks. 

He drives her back to Cheryl’s and she clings to him tighter than she needs to. When he stops outside Thistlehouse, she stumbles off and thanks him, before walking off. He catches her hand and pulls her back, kissing her with a passion she’s never felt before. It caught her off-guard, and she finds herself thinking those words again. _I love you. I love everything about you._

Once again, she decides not to say them.

As expected, Betty is faced with the whirlwind that is Cheryl who has many, many questions. She answers them all honestly, deciding there’s no point in lying to her. Surprisingly, she is supportive, and Betty suspects that Toni’s friendship with Jughead has something to do with that. But it’s nice. It’s _nice_ to have the support she never got growing up, and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, things are finally getting better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are looking up! thank you for reading :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead see Archie again after all this time. And Betty has something on her mind...

The week between Christmas and New Years is a blur. It feels timeless, but it’s pleasant. Her and Jughead spend a lot of time together, rebuilding the relationship that had been lost through time. It starts to feel like no time had passed at all, that they’re still shy fifteen year olds falling in love for the first time. It’s familiar but it’s _new_. This time round, it has a purpose, more meaning than teenagers could ever give. Their fundamental differences that destroyed them back then don’t stand anymore. They’ve both grown up and out of their childhood prisons. Now, they have the time for _them_. No parents ruining their lives, no halves of the town dragging them apart, no wrong times. It’s right, it’s real, and it’s them. 

Everyday, Jughead picks her up on his bike and takes her for breakfast at Pop’s. She’s constantly thinking _I love you_ but never says it to him. She makes the mistake of telling Cheryl and she teases her about it in true Cheryl fashion. It reminds her of the moments she should’ve experienced with her friends growing up, yet everyone was too busy dealing with murders, gangs and town-wide civil wars. Now, things are different, better, so she can enjoy Cheryl and Toni’s teasing, albeit with an eye roll. 

After breakfast, they wander around town in the cold sun. They always hold hands, no longer afraid of what others may think. Jughead knows more people than Betty does now, but she does recognise a few faces from through the years, smiling and nodding as they go by.

One day, though, they bump into Archie down by the river. Jughead notices Vegas first, whispering to Betty that they have time to leave before Archie sees them if she wants. She tells him that it’s okay, and prepares herself to face someone she used to call her best friend, forgetting Jughead had mentioned to her that he hadn’t spoken to Archie for over a year either. 

As he walks over to them, Betty tries to remove her hand from Jughead’s, suddenly caring about Archie’s reaction. In response, he holds on tighter and presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“Hey, Jug, how’s it going?” Archie says, glancing between them. “And hi, Betty.” His eyes fall to their tangled hands, confusion present on his face. 

“Hey, man. It’s been a while.” Jughead replies, trying to sound casual. 

“I see a lot has changed.” Archie points to their hands. “About time, huh?” He drops the hard exterior, letting his friendliness come back into play.

Betty smiles. “Yeah, we finally got there.”

He shrugs. “Well, I’m happy for you. You both deserve a bit of happiness.”

“Thanks, Arch,” Jughead says. “How are things with you?”

“Good, really good. Veronica and I are hoping to move in together once she’s finished at college. She’s actually home at the moment, with her mom, so we’ve been looking.”

Betty grins. She knew this already, still keeping in regular contact with her, but it’s nice to be able to have this chat with Archie too. “Wow, that’s great news.”

“Yeah, that’s really great,” Jughead agrees. 

Archie’s phone starts ringing. “Look, guys, I have to go, but it’d be nice to meet up while we’re all here. With Veronica too. I’ll text you, Jug!” 

“Sure thing. Bye, Archie.”

“Bye!” Betty says, watching as he calls Vegas to follow him away from the river before answering his phone. 

They continue walking, both thinking about Archie’s proposal. Betty thinks it’d be nice, nice to have the four of them back together like the old days, but part of her is worried that it could all go wrong. Then, she begins thinking about him and Veronica. She’d been so excited when she’d told Betty over the phone that they were looking at houses together, and today he’d been just as excited. Betty’s happy for them, she really is, but she can’t help by worry about her and Jughead. In just over a week, she has to head back to New York for her final year at college. She has to _leave_ him. She hadn’t thought much about the future, _their_ future, too scared that it’ll ruin what they have managed to rebuild. 

She walks along when Jughead stops without warning, forcing her to as well. He pulls her back by their joined hands and she sends a small frown in his direction. 

“Hey, uh, did the Archie thing upset you? You’ve just been quieter since we saw him,” he asks, voice full of worry. 

“No, Jug, it’s not that. It’s just…” She trails off, looking down at her feet.

He pulls her closer, gently rubbing her arm with his spare hand. “You don’t have to tell me, Betty. I just- I’m worried. About you, and about us.”

“Me too, Jug. But-” _I love you_ almost tumbles out of her mouth, but she stops herself just in time. 

“Talk to me?” he questions. 

She nods. “I have to go back to New York next week. And I- what will happen to us?”

“Well, you better take your breaks from me while you can, Cooper. Because this time, I’m in it for the long haul. We’re in it for the long haul, okay?” He moves his hands to cup her face, pulling her in for a kiss full of promise. 

They pull back, holding each other. She’s smiling, he’s smiling. It’s perfect. Maybe now is the right moment after all. 

_I love you_ , she thinks. “I love you,” she says. “I love you so much, Jug.”

He smiles even brighter than before. “Betty… I love you, too. I never _stopped_ loving you.”

Unsure of who moves first, their lips meet in a sweet yet passionate kiss full of _love_.

–

The following day, Jughead receives the anticipated text from Archie.

_A: Hi. R u & Betty free 2nite for Pop’s?_

After spending far too long decoding his message, he discusses this with Betty. She thinks about it for a minute, and in the end, they agree that it would in fact be nice to see their friends again. Jughead is far more reluctant than Betty is, saying that he’d much rather spend their time kissing. After a few more kisses, she convinces him that it’d be good to get out of her temporary room at Thistlehouse. And it’d give one less thing for Cheryl and Toni to talk about. So he says yes.

_J: Yes, we’d love to._

_A: Gr8. C u @ 6?_

Betty watches as Jughead sends a single thumbs up emoji and absentmindedly throws his phone out of the way so he can lean down to kiss her. She giggles into it and somehow manages to push him away.

“C’mon, Jug,” she whines. “We can’t stay here all day.”

He frowns in reply, so she indulges him for a while longer before _finally_ dragging him out of bed and for a walk.

They stroll around town for the rest of the afternoon, enjoying the unusually pleasant weather for this time of year as well as each others company. Betty tries her hardest not to be nervous about their meeting as a four later, and luckily, the calming impact Jughead had on her when they were younger hasn’t diminished over the years. 

Walking into Pop’s hand in hand at exactly 6pm, Betty feels a sense of deja vu. It isn’t misplaced though, as she’d been in the situation a few times before their lives shattered. Only this time, it’s different. They’re all adults now, ready to put the past behind them and move on, hopefully as friends. 

Jughead notices them first, already seated in the booth they used all those years ago. He squeezes her hand as a sign of support, and they walk over. 

Veronica jumps up out of her seat and squeals. “Betty! Jughead! It’s so great to see you again!”

Betty’s used to her enthusiasm but she can tell that Jughead is a bit taken aback. “And you two as well,” she smiles as she lets Veronica hug her. She moves onto Jughead next while Betty and Archie share a friendly hug too.

They all sit down, Betty sitting closer than strictly necessary to Jughead on the opposite side of the booth to where Archie and Veronica got up from. Betty quietly notes that their seating arrangement has not changed since high school, which makes her momentarily sad. Luckily, Veronica continues being her usual self and fills the silence that threatens to become awkward. 

“So, Jughead, how are you treating my best girl?” Straight to the point, as always.

He chuckles nervously. “Good, I hope.”

“Of course you are, Juggie,” Betty says, kissing him on the cheek. She looks back to Veronica with a glint in her eye. “Maybe we should be asking how you’re treating Archie while you’re back in Riverdale.”

Archie laughs. “I’m not sure you’d enjoy the details of that answer, Betty.”

In reply to that, Jughead groans, hiding his face in his hands in faux disgust. Everyone laughs, and it’s like nothing had changed between them. Any threatening awkwardness was long gone and they chat like best friends. Between their laughs, they manage to order and consume large amounts of food. It’s _just_ like old times. Betty feels herself relax more and more as the evening goes on. She takes a moment to zone out while the others are arguing about something or other, allowing herself to think about her life. She thinks about how everything has almost come full circle, but they’re older now, more mature and ready for whatever life throws at them. She watches her three best friends in the same booth as they always sat in, laughing together. She’s happy. 

Hours pass while they mindlessly chat, and suddenly, it’s 10pm.

“Oh, look at the time! I’d better get going!” Veronica says dramatically. “Archie, you coming?”

“Yeah, babe,” he replies, standing up and holding his hand out. “It’s been great to see you both, I’ve had a really great time.”

Betty smiles. “Me too, Arch.”

“Oh!” Veronica squeals, clapping her hands together. “Before we go, I must invite you to our New Year’s Eve party!” She digs into her far too expensive handbag and pulls out two pieces of black card with gold writing on, handing one each to Betty and Jughead. They both stare at them with blank expressions. 

“Invite Cheryl and Toni too! We hope to see you all there,” she continues. “But goodbye for now. See you soon!” 

Betty watches as Archie follows the whirlwind that is Veronica Lodge out of the diner, her high heels clicking along the way. She gives them a small wave as they exit, before turning back to Jughead. 

“Well, that went better than expected,” she laughs. 

“It did. I’m actually glad we came.” 

“Apart from…” She fiddles with the invitation. “I- Do you want to go?”

“I mean, parties have never been my thing, and I have better ideas of how to spend my time,” he smirks. 

She playfully smacks his arm. “Jughead!”

“Sorry,” he laughs. “But, if you want to go, I’d happy go wherever you go.”

A smile overtakes her face. “You can be a real cutie sometimes, you know that?”

“Only for you, Betty Cooper.” He leans in and plants a small kiss on her forehead, leaving her smiling even harder. 

“I love you, Jug,” she says, happy she can say it out loud this time. “But yes, I think I’d like to go. I’m sure Cheryl and Toni will come too.”

“Okay, then we will go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, betty finally said it. i'd say things are definitely on the up for these two. 
> 
> as always, thank you all for reading and see you tomorrow for the final update of this little fic :')


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve. It's Betty and Jughead's time to be happy.

New Year’s Eve rolls around without much change in Betty and Jughead’s routine. They spend most of their time walking around town and hiding in Cheryl’s spare room. So when the time comes to attend Veronica and Archie’s party, neither overly mind the change in scenery surprisingly. 

As expected, Veronica has set a dress code of ‘black tie’. Betty did not expect to be attending such a formal event so Cheryl drags her shopping in a nearby town to find her something suitable. The one on one time is nice, something they haven’t had much of, and it gives Jughead and Toni some time alone too. They’re out shopping for hours, and in the end, Betty chooses a simple black glittery dress and some silver heels. Cheryl treats her, saying something heartfelt about being happy that she’s finally happy. They head back, with a few hours left to rest up and get ready. 

Betty gets ready with Cheryl and Toni, while Jughead heads home to collect his suit. They help each other out with hair and makeup, ensuring they live up to Veronica’s undoubtedly high standards. Toni convinces Betty to wear her hair down in waves, muttering something about Jughead’s preference that makes her blush. 

Half an hour later, Betty is fully ready, just waiting on the girls, when there’s a knock at the door. She opens it and her eyes are met with Jughead Jones in a full black suit, suspenders and tie included. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him look so _good_. Her breath catches in her throat, leaving her speechless. He’s also in a similar position, staring her up and down, taking in her beauty. Eventually, he moves towards her, shocking her back to Earth and moving out of the way to let him in. As she closes the door, he pushes her against it, kissing her with a passionate force. She kisses back with an equal passion.

“You look so goddamn beautiful,” he mumbles against her lips, before moving her hair out of the way with one hand so he can kiss her neck.

They are both too lost in one another to notice the clacking of Cheryl’s heels getting louder.

She clears her throat loudly. “As adorable as I think you two are, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t defile my front door.” Her voice is thick with sarcasm and it makes both Betty and Jughead jump apart in embarrassment. Cheryl stands with her arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe with a mixture of amusement and disgust on her face.

“I’m really sorry, Cheryl. We both are,” Betty says, shifting from one foot to the other. 

“Yeah, sorry, Cheryl,” Jughead mutters, avoiding her gaze.

She rolls her eyes. “No time for apologies, we have to get going.” 

Toni appears out of nowhere. “C’mon, babe, I’ve got the keys.”

They walk in silence to the Pembrooke where the party is being held. Cheryl walks in front with Toni, holding her hand and a bottle of expensive Champagne as a gift to Veronica. Betty and Jughead trail behind, neither having said anything since Cheryl interrupted them, still feeling awkward and embarrassed. 

They reach the building, and make their way to the lift. Cheryl knocks on the door, and a very enthusiastic Veronica in a black sequin dress answers the door with a glass in hand. The room is decorated with more silver and more glitter than Betty has seen in her entire life. There are banners everywhere, as well as waiters scattered around handing out canapes. It’s very over the top, but Betty isn’t sure why she ever expected anything less from Veronica Lodge. 

“Hello everyone! I’m so glad you all made it!” she half-yells, throwing her hands in the air, ignoring the sloshing of her drink. “You all look wonderful! Please, come on in.” She moves out of the way, allowing for the four of them to walk in, but not before she hugs everyone.

Cheryl hands over the bottle of Champagne much to Veronica’s delight and the five of them engage in small talk for a few minutes, before Archie comes over to whisk Veronica away. 

“Let’s get some drinks,” Toni suggests, so they follow her into the extraordinary kitchen, unsure of what else to do. Cheryl pours them all a cup of unknown alcohol, which Betty sips slowly. After that, they disappear leaving Betty and Jughead alone. 

“Hey, Betts, you feeling okay?” he asks sincerely. 

She nods. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

He wraps his arm around her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. “I love you so much,” he whispers. 

“I love you, too, Juggie.”

“You know, just in case I didn’t convey this earlier… You look unreal tonight. There isn’t a word that can describe how beautiful you look.”

Betty blushes at that. “Jug… Thank you. I- You look pretty amazing yourself, you know?”

Instead of replying, he leans down to kiss her once more. 

When they pull away, she sighs. “I suppose we should go out there and make an effort.”

He giggles. “Come on, it’ll be good.” He holds his hand out, waiting for her to take it. She does, and they walk back into the main room of the party. It seems busier than it did when they first arrived, Betty almost clinging onto Jughead to calm her nerves. 

For the next few hours, they mingle, making idle conversation with strangers and people they once knew from high school. It’s pleasant, better than Betty was expecting. She sticks to sipping her drinks, not wanting to forget any of the evening with Jughead, but still wanting something to take the edge off. They stay side by side for most of the time, even when they’re talking to different people. It helps her anxiety stay low, knowing that he’s there to protect her, along with the alcohol. Though at one moment, he gets dragged away by Toni, giving Betty time to chat with Archie. They talk about the usual: Veronica, his parents, college. And it’s really nice. It feels like no time has passed between them. So much so that Betty actually forgets about their past. Apparently, Archie not so much, as he brings it up.

“Hey, uh, I know it’s been a very long time, but I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what happened back then.” He sighs, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. “What your father did… it wasn’t your fault. It shouldn’t have taken me so long to realise that, and I’m sorry.”

She smiles gratefully. “I appreciate the apology, Arch, but it’s not necessary. We all did things we shouldn’t have back then, and I’m just glad we’re okay now.”

“Me too, Betty. And I really am happy for you and Jug. You two deserve it more than anyone.”

Jughead walks back in at that exact moment. Betty’s glad because she could feel herself welling up at how genuine and heartfelt he sounded and she really did not want to cry tonight. She nods in Archie’s direction, just so he knows she’s acknowledged his comment, and lets him and Jughead chat while she zones out. 

She thinks about how dramatically her life has changed. Last time she was here, she was pining over the boy she’d loved since sophomore year, the boy who she’d lost over and over. The same boy she is now in a loving relationship with. She’d lost friends, attempted to patch over broken friendships, and attempted to face her past. Now, she has friends, she has a boyfriend, and it feels right.

The evening goes by quicker than expected. Suddenly, it’s 11:55 and the oversized TV is on showing the countdown in New York City. For a second, Betty remembers that she’ll be back there in just a few days. She’s too happy to let it affect her too much, but it is still a lingering thought - one she knows she’ll have to face sooner or later. Right now though, she allows herself to live in the moment. She’s here and she’s with Jughead and she knows he isn’t going anywhere. 

He’s stood next to her, one arm around her shoulder, standing as close as possible. She feels him lean in and kiss behind her ear, before murmuring, “Come with me.” 

She does as he says, following him out of the busy room and up to the roof via some stairs she didn’t know existed. Up there is a beautiful view of a town she once hated. Now she’s older, she can appreciate the beauty in pain - something Jughead has always been good at. 

“Is this okay?” he mutters. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to stay with the others…”

“It’s perfect,” she says, and she means it.

She moves to sit near the edge of the roof area, taking him by the hand to follow. They sit together holding hands, able to hear the party below them faintly. It must be nearing midnight as Betty can hear them counting down. 

At 10, she faces Jughead. He brings his spare hand up to cup her face and leans in, his lips capturing hers before she hears the shouts of “3, 2, 1”. 

Fireworks sound in the background, but they continue kissing each other slowly and softly. Jughead is the one to pull away first, resting his forehead on hers. 

“Happy new year, Betty,” he whispers. “I think we found our time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh we have reached the end!! thank you so much to everyone who has read, left kudos and comments on this little fic of mine. i hope you all enjoyed it and i hope i did the end justice. 
> 
> thank you :')

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry...
> 
> thank you for reading!! stay tuned for chapter 2


End file.
